


An Exception

by IronStrange3000



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Gags, IronStrange, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magical Bondage, Rope Bondage, Sensual Bondage, Tony Stark Needs Sleep, Tony is an insomniac, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Stephen Strange, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronStrange3000/pseuds/IronStrange3000
Summary: Tony didn’t get why it relaxed him. In his day-to-day life, he always commanded attention by simply walking into a room, always wanted to take the reins of any operation, and giving up control was something that secretly terrified him.Although, there were two exceptions to that last part.One of said exceptions knew that sometimes the only way to get the genius to sleep was by magic....well, that, and some silk ropes.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 8
Kudos: 96





	An Exception

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot fic about a more sensual side of BDSM. Stephen knows there's one special way that can help his stubborn boyfriend get to sleep, and he's ready to use it...

The music suddenly stopped and F.R.I.D.A.Y. ‘s voice echoed throughout the workshop. “Boss, Stephen is currently in the elevator, on his way down.”

Tony glanced up from the workbench, hot soldering iron in hand, said, “Thanks, FRI! Let ‘em in when he gets down here.” And got back to work on the circuitry in front of him as the Black Sabbath song resumed. Not even a minute later, the doors opened and out stepped Stephen, clad in nothing but pajama pants and slippers. His hair was a mess and he looked exhausted. He stood nearby, waiting for his boyfriend to take notice of his arrival. Without even looking, the mechanic yelled, “F.R.I.D.A.Y, lower the volume!” and placed the iron on its holder before lifting his safety goggles. He looked at Stephen, eyeing his clothing. “Ya know, Wizard, normally I encourage proper workshop attire, but I can make an exception.”

Stephen blinked sleepily. “Tony, it’s four in the morning.”

Tony through a glance at his watch. “Oh. So it is. What brings you down here then? Can’t sleep?”  


“No, love, I’m concerned _you_ can’t sleep.” He frowned as Tony re-lowered his goggles in response.

“Alright, I’ll come to bed soon, just lemme finish up here.” He reached for the hot soldering iron, before yellow sparks appeared near it, forming a portal. A hand reached through the portal, unplugged the iron, and took it through the portal. Annoyed, Tony turned to see his boyfriend holding up the iron, a smug look on his face. “Now that’s just dirty. Come on, babe, let me work.”

“No, you’ve barely slept this whole week.”

“Which is nothing new! If anything, dragging me to bed isn’t going to much but have me lie there wide awake, doing nothing.”

For a moment, neither of them spoke. The only sound in the workshop was “Hand of Doom” playing just low enough to speak over. They held each other’s gaze, as neither of them budged.

“Is that so?” Stephen finally said, setting the iron down on a table nearby. If Tony was worried about not being able to sleep, then he knew what he needed to do. He stood up straight, assumed a strong stance, and cleared his throat. “Bed. Now.”

Oh great. Tony knew immediately any argument was fruitless. Stephen was using his “dom voice;” that commanding tone that (though he would never admit it out loud) turned Tony into a pile of adoring, obedient goo. He felt a familiar twitch in his pants as he removed his goggles again and shuffled over to his boyfriend. His movements were immediate, as if suddenly under a spell.

“Hey, Fri, lights and music off, and lock up once we’re upstairs. Thanks!” Stephen called out as he placed a hand on Tony’s lower back, leading him to the elevator.

The ride back to their shared floor was silent, Stephen never taking his hand off Tony, his touch commanding, yet grounding. The mechanic risked a glance at his boyfriend, who looked back at him with a certain gleam in his eyes. In an instant, Tony knew what awaited him, and he smiled. If Stephen wanted him to sleep, he knew what would relax him to the point of dozing off.

Tony didn’t get why it relaxed him. In his day-to-day life, he always commanded attention by simply walking into a room, always wanted to take the reins of any operation, and giving up control was something that secretly terrified him.

Although, there were two exceptions to that last part.

The first one being when he declared Pepper the CEO of Stark Industries. She was a rare someone who earned his total trust and confidence. Maybe it was the way she, like him, didn’t take bullshit from anyone or let people push her around. Maybe it was the fact that even though their relationship didn’t work out, they were still as close as friends could be. Or maybe it was a moment of desperation when his thought he was dying, thanks to palladium poisoning from the arc reactor. Whatever the case was, he barely thought about this instance of relinquishing control, especially compared to the second exception.

The elevator dinged and opened on their floor, the couple heading straight for their bedroom. Once inside, Stephen shut the door and turned to face Tony. “Clothes off. Now.” And the other obeyed.

Now naked, halfway-hardened cock very visible, Tony dropped to his knees, lowered his head, and waited. He listened to the sounds of draws being opened and things being removed by magic. The next moment a red ballgag floated in front of his face.

“Open.” Was the next command, and Tony dropped his jaw instantly, allowing the gag to be pushed in, magically being buckled behind his head. The strap was tight enough to keep the gag in, but loose enough to be comfortable and not dig into the sides of his mouth. Without needing to be told to, he crossed his wrists in front of himself, and allowed red silk rope to start winding around them, binding his arms up to his elbows. Another rope wound around his torso, pinning his bound arms down to his body.

When they had first begun dating, Tony was hesitant to let Stephen in on his kinky needs. He was afraid of scaring the sorcerer away with his fantasies. But more than that, he was scared to be vulnerable.

Scared to let someone else take control.

And then one night, after a few too many glasses of wine at dinner, he let his fantasies slip out. The morning after featured a massive hangover and a long, awkward, and intimate discussion. That night, he found himself bound spread-eagle on the bed, gazing at his boyfriend, who held a riding crop at the ready.

That was night Tony found the only other exception to his need for control: Stephen.

“Up on the bed, Tony. Lay on your back.”

With balanced moves that had come with practice, Tony rose to his feet and laid on the king-sized bed, the silk sheets feeling good on his bare skin. He got comfortable on his back, his legs straight out and together, ready for the next ropes that would bind his ankles and thighs.

It was just something about this; about being completely at Stephen’s mercy that felt incredibly comforting. Tony had seriously thought this over for hours, trying to figure out why this was something that helped him relax into sleep when he otherwise felt he couldn’t, but no solid reason came to mind.

But maybe, he realized as he watched Stephen switch off the lights and climb into the bed beside him, maybe it was okay not to truly know. Maybe it was fine that there was no clear answer for why doing something that normally came before intense sex helped him sleep.

As Stephen adjust the blankets over them both, Tony felt the first bit of drool beginning to escape past his gagged lips. He turned slightly onto his side, facing the other man, who magically summoned a thick leather blindfold to slip around Tony’s eyes, cutting out any remaining light. A massive wave of exhaustion washed over him. He felt his eyelids slipping closed under the blindfold.

A low, content moan escaped from behind the gag. He felt Stephen plant a tender kiss on his forehead. “Goodnight love. Hey, F.R.I.D.A.Y., if Tony is in distress at any point, please wake me right away.”

The A.I. responded in the same low volume she’d been spoken to in. “Of course, Doctor. I hope you both have pleasant dreams.”

Tony felt his boyfriend pulling him in towards him, his chest vibrating as he chuckled and said, “Oh, something tells me we will.”

That was the last thing Tony registered before he felt himself drift off into a deep slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> End!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! I was thinking of writing more IronStrange fics that revolve around kink! What do you all think?


End file.
